voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Manipulation: Illusions
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Mirage -- A false image of you stays in place while you turn invisible for 5 seconds after moving. While invisible, your true body remains tangible but unseen. This ability must be channeled. * Delusion -- Create an illusion seen by 3 targets of your choice who are within 5 yards. Illusions are made of what you have observed and imagined. Their tangibility, complexity, and magnitude are learned. This ability must be channeled. * Mindblown -- Momentarily interrupt the action of 1 target within 5 yards by overriding it with an arbitrary thought. You cannot use this ability while moving. This ability has a cooldown of 30 seconds. E X P E R T * Incantation -- Your illusions can now make noises. * Picture This -- Reveal one of your own memories to 1 target. Revealed memories cannot be altered from your own experience. Contact is required. This ability must be channeled. * Migraine -- Cause an intense headache or loss of focus to 1 target within 5 yards. There is a 50% chance this will cause the targets active abilities to stop responding for 10 seconds. (Roll 100 @ 1-50 failure). Contact is required. * Fragment -- Create up to 4 illusions of yourself who can also use any of your elemental Illusion abilities. The illusions are identical, but cannot touch or be touched. This ability must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by 1 of your fragmented selves will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) M A S T E R * The Real Deal '''-- Your original self can now switch between your fragmented selves as desired. * '''Identity Theft -- Alter your appearance to fool all targets within 5 yards of you. Observers will appear to smell, see, and feel illusionary alterations to your form. You cannot become things larger than yourself. This ability must be channeled. * Temporal Shift -- Alter the appearance of surroundings to make 1 target feel as if they are unable to move in the correct direction. This effects areas of up to 5 yards and must be channeled. * Grimoire -- Permanently infuse a non-living object with your illusionary element. The object is an extension of your vision and acts as a conduit for your elemental illusion, allowing you to channel abilities as if the object were your own body. Only one Grimoire can exist at a time. Trait Ability: * Beholder -- Your tail becomes a levitating cluster of giant eyes, allowing you to see in multiple directions, allowing you to stack one ability, and lulling 1 target who looks at it into a hypnotic state. G R A N D M A S T E R * Mindswap -- Swap conscousness with another organism for 30 seconds. Contact is required. * Mastermind -- Your area of effect abilities are increased by 45 yards. Grand Masters of Illusion: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Illusions --'' '''Rave:' Create a pulsation of color with Delusion which flickers an intense flash of eye-burning neon colors from your body. This ability must be channeled. {Rookie 200} || Addon -- Illusions -- 'Brain Games:' The distance of Delusions increases by 15 yards and can be experienced by all targets within this vicinity. {Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Illusions -- 'Evocation:' Create solid, material illusions of Void Traits on your body. Their tangibility, complexity, and magnitude are learned. This ability must be channeled. {Expert 300} || Addon -- Illusions --'' '''Cognitive Dissonance:' There is a 50% chance one target will psychosomatically experience an object created by Delusion as a tangible force. (Roll 100 per object @ 1-50 failure) || Addon -- Illusions -- 'Mandela Effect:' Picture This can now reveal memories which you have altered with illusions. However, they cannot deviate from your first-person perspective. {Expert 300} • Master || Addon -- Illusions -- 'Me, Myself, and I:' ''You are now able to roll once for the abilities of all 4 fragmented selves. Each fragmented self only gets one roll per ability. {Master 400} || ''Addon -- Illusions --'' '''Landscaper:' You can instead change the aesthetic appearance of your surroundings with Temporal Shift. {Master 400} || Addon -- Illusions -- 'Hex:' If migraine successfully suspends a user's element, there is a 50% chance all affected abilities will instead terminate. (Roll 100 @ 1-50 failure.) {Master 400} • Grand Master || Addon -- Illusions --'' '''Personal Bubble:' All elemental abilities which require contact can now occur if an enemy is within 1 ft of your vicinity. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Illusions -- 'The Covenant:' Up to 10 Grimoires can exist at a time. {Grand Master 500} || Addon -- Illusions -- 'Body Snatcher:' Upon death, Mindswap will activate on a nearby target, transferring your consciousness and all of your abilities permanently. This ability cannot be used on player characters. If there are no nearby targets, this ability will not activate. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • '''The size, complexity, and magnitude of your '''Delusions are dependent on your proficiency. It will take you quite some time to learn how to animate multiple objects, create realistic objects, or create objects larger than yourself. • '''When your focus is broken, all of your active illusions will disappear. The strength of your focus is dependent on your proficiency. • Images created by '''Delusion, Fragment, Identity Theft, and Temporal Shift cannot be seen by targets out of their area of effect. • Images created by Delusion can also apply to your own appearance. • You cannot make targets experience things personal to themselves unless you have also thoroughly observed the personal memory. • You cannot read minds or see the future. • You cannot spam Minblown to prevent a target from functioning as this ability can only be used every 30 seconds. However, you can use Mindblown twice during this time if you also know Beholder. • Incantation only affects the inner mind of a target and cannot be heard by untargetted objects. • Yes, you can Mindswap with frogs. However, you cannot cancel Mindswap until its duration has ended. • You can see through all of your illusionary abilities as if they were an extension of your eyes. C A N N O T S : ' Control Thoughts || Incite Suicidal Thoughts || Melt Brain || Know Everything || Become An Edgy God' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Elemental Tails can be merged. Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Book of Visual Illusions A book with cool shapes and other images that appear to move or otherwise mess with your brain! Cost: { 100 } '' ''Location: { Ryou & Sahara's Shop } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__